11 Ways To Fall In Love With You
by Mitama31773
Summary: Seperti apa pun ekspresimu, apa pun yang sedang kau lakukan, kau selalu dapat membuatku jatuh cinta padamu—lagi dan lagi./Prekuel 24 Gifts of Love/One Shot/Mind to read?


Kala kau tersenyum padaku, aku merasa menyaksikan keajaiban.

Kala kau melihatku dengan mata biru _sapphire_-mu, aku merasa disaksikan oleh keajaiban itu sendiri.

Kala kau menyebutkan namaku dengan bibir manismu, aku seperti mendengarkan keajaiban.

Kala aku menyebutkan namamu, aku seperti menciptakan keajaiban.

Kala aku jatuh cinta padamu, aku benar-benar mengalami keajaiban.

**.**

* * *

.

**Eyeshield 21 © Riichiro Inagaki & Yuusuke Murata**

.

**11 Ways To Fall In Love With You**

.**  
**

_**Genre :** Romance/Drama_

_**Rated :** K+_

_**Pairing :**_ Akaba x Mamori

_**Warning :**_ Lebih banyak deskripsi, _OOC_ (semoga tidak terlalu), GJ (pasti), typo (jaga-jaga), dst.. dst..

.

Prekuel**24 Gifts of Love**

.

* * *

.

**Akaba's POV**

_Brakk!_

Pintu ruang klub dibuka—atau lebih tepatnya dibanting—dari dalam. Kau keluar dari ruangan itu dengan wajah kesal. Selanjutnya kau pergi tanpa menjawab para anggota tim yang menanyakan perihal sikap kasarmu.

Sepertinya kau bertengkar dengan Hiruma-_san_. Bukannya hal itu adalah hal yang jarang terjadi—selalu terjadi malah. Tapi kurasa pertengkaran kalian kali ini berbeda. Tanpa kusadari aku mengejarmu yang saat ini sudah berlari keluar area kampus. Aku terus mengikutimu dari belakang sampai akhirnya kita pun tiba di sebuah taman.

Dari kejauhan, aku memperhatikanmu diam-diam. Aku bisa melihat kau yang sedang membaca sebuah buku, novel mungkin? Belakangan aku mengetahui kalau kau suka menenangkan diri dengan cara menenggelamkan pikiranmu dalam jalan cerita sebuah novel.

Yah, aku memang senang memperhatikan kebiasaan-kebiasaan kecilmu. Aku sudah menyukaimu sejak lama sekali. Tapi dengan adanya sang Komandan dari neraka di sekitarmu, aku jadi kesulitan untuk mendekatimu.

Kupandangi lagi wajah manismu yang seperti malaikat itu. Kau terlihat berkonsentrasi, tegang, juga kesal sekaligus. Walaupun begitu kau tetap terlihat cantik. Seperti apa pun ekspresimu, apa pun yang sedang kau lakukan, kau selalu dapat membuatku jatuh cinta padamu—lagi dan lagi.

Aku pun mulai tenggelam dalam pikiranku tentangmu. Tentang begitu banyak hal yang selalu membuatku jatuh cinta padamu. Dimulai dari olah raga yang merupakan awal dari segalanya.

.

-xXx-

.

**#1 _Amefuto_**

_Amefuto_ adalah penghubung takdirku dan takdirmu. Dari seberang lapangan_ amefuto_, aku melihatmu untuk yang pertama kalinya. Kau punya irama yang indah. Itulah yang sekilas kupikirkan tentangmu. Selanjutnya, aku hanya menganggapmu sebagai lawan di pertandingan.

Tapi hanya beberapa detik kemudian, aku malah jatuh cinta padamu.

.

**#2 _Strategies_**

Saat kau mendiskusikan strategi _amefuto_ dengan kaptenmu, aku memperhatikanmu dengan seksama. Selain cantik, ternyata kau juga cerdas. Wajahmu yang sedang berkonsentrasi memikirkan strategi membuat keringat dingin keluar dari tubuhku.

Bukan, aku berkeringat bukan karena khawatir akan strategi yang kau buat untuk melawanku. Aku seperti itu karena aku jatuh cinta padamu.

Kutebak, kau pasti menghabiskan sebagian besar waktumu memikirkan strategi _amefuto_ untuk memenangkan pertandingan. Sedangkan aku... aku menghabiskan sebagian besar waktuku memikirkan strategi untuk memenangkan hatimu.

.

**#3 _Snap Count_**

Pada pertandingan melawan timku, kau membantu timmu dengan mengirimkan kode-kode dari pinggir lapangan. Saat itu aku merasa kalau kau sungguh menarik. Bagiku, kau seperti nada-nada sulit tetapi menantang untuk dimainkan. Melihat gerakan-gerakan kecil, kode _snap count_ yang kau lakukan, sekali lagi—

—aku jatuh cinta padamu.

.

**#4 _The Winner_**

Timmu menang, timku kalah. Kalian menang, kami kalah. Kau menang, aku kalah. Kau tersenyum, aku pun tersenyum. Kalau menjadikanmu pemenang akan membuatmu tersenyum, maka aku rela tetap menjadi pihak yang kalah.

Karena aku suka rasanya jatuh cinta. Dan setiap senyummu selalu membuatku jatuh cinta padamu.

.

**#5 _Red_**

Aku suka sekali warna merah. Rambutku berwarna merah. Mataku juga. Begitu pun dengan gitar kesayanganku. Merah itu warna yang bersemangat. Melihatmu memakai seragam tim yang berwarna merah, aku langsung jatuh cinta pada penampilanmu itu.

Lalu, rambutmu… saat aku jatuh cinta padamu aku melihatnya berwarna merah. Awalnya aku melihatnya berwarna cokelat. Lalu pink. Tapi sekarang dan seterusnya, aku hanya melihat warna merah. Karena.. kau selalu membuatku jatuh cinta lagi.

.

**#6 _Scent_**

Ketika kau berdiri dalam jarak yang sangat dekat denganku, aku mencium aroma manis _vanilla_. Wangi yang membuatku merasa tenang, nyaman, tetapi juga bersemangat di saat yang bersamaan.

Selain itu, setiap kali hidungku merasakan kehadiran aroma manis itu, darahku berdesir. Jantungku berdetak lebih cepat dan dadaku bergemuruh. Oh tidak (atau oh ya?), lagi-lagi aku jatuh cinta.

.

**#7 _Creampuff _**

Begitu berada dalam tim yang sama denganmu, aku mulai mengetahui sifat dan kebiasaan-kebiasaanmu yang lain. Ternyata, kau memiliki sebuah obsesi mengerikan kepada benda bulat yang empuk dan manis—_creampuff_.

Sebenarnya aku cukup menyukai makanan manis, tapi kau... Ya Tuhan... Kau bisa memakan puluhan _creampuff _sekaligus. Semua orang yang melihat aksimu saat melahap makanan manis itu hanya bisa menonton sambil tercengang. Tapi di saat mereka semua menganggapmu mengerikan, aku malah menganggapmu seksi untuk kemudian—

—jatuh cinta padamu.

.

**#8 _Broom _**

Salah satu benda kesayanganmu yang terpercaya adalah sebuah sapu. Sapu yang sehari-harinya kau gunakan untuk mengatasi rasa hausmu akan kebersihan. Sapu yang menjadi senjata andalanmu setiap kali melawan sang Komandan Neraka.

'Tak ada yang berani macam-macam terhadap kau dan sapumu. Setiap kali benda itu sedang bertengger di tangan halusmu, semua orang di sekitarmu akan ketakutan. Dapat terlihat jelas kalau mereka gemetar.

Begitu pun aku. Tubuhku gemetar, darah naik ke wajahku. Aku jadi merasa gelisah. Oh tidak... Bahkan aku jatuh cinta pada sosokmu yang sedang memegang sebuah sapu.

.

**#9 _Protect Sena_**

Kau tahu, kau cukup menyeramkan jika menyangkut hal-hal yang berhubungan dengan Sena. Kau begitu melindunginya, memperhatikannya seakan kau adalah ibu dari anak itu.

Tapi melihat ekspresi lembutmu saat memperhatikannya, wajah lucumu saat marah kepada siapa pun yang mengganggunya, konsentrasimu saat melindunginya, tak ada hal lain yang menggambarkan perasaanku saat itu selain bahwa aku sedang jatuh cinta.

Hei, Sena sudah menjadi anak yang kuat. Dia bahkan telah mengalahkanku, juga Yamato untuk kemudian menjadi _Eyeshield_ 21 yang asli. Kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan dan memperhatikannya seperti itu lagi. Ayolah, perhatikan aku saja.

.

**#10 _Cry_**

Aku tidak pernah melihatmu menangis. Dari sebuah buku yang ku baca, salah satu alasan mengapa laki-laki tidak suka melihat perempuan menangis adalah karena mereka akan terlihat sangat jelek saat menangis.

Aku jadi penasaran, apakah wajahmu yang seperti malaikat itu juga akan terlihat buruk saat kau menangis?

Rasa penasaranku pun terobati saat aku melihatmu menangis ketika tim Devil Bats memenangkan _Christmas Bowl_. Buku yang pernah kubaca itu ternyata benar. Kau terlihat buruk dengan mata yang basah, wajah yang merah, alis yang mengkerut, dan hidung yang berair.

Tapi, sepertinya aku sudah kehilangan kewarasanku. Karena wajah anehmu yang sedang menangis malah membuatku semakin jatuh cinta padamu.

.

**#11 _Laugh_**

Kalau hanya dengan melihat senyummu saja aku bisa langsung jatuh cinta, maka saat melihat tawamu, aku bukan hanya jatuh cinta. Tapi jatuh berguling-guling ke arah sebuah jurang. Aku pun melayang sampai akhirnya tenggelam di danau cinta yang merupakan dasar jurang hatimu.

Dan—aku bahagia walaupun sepertinya aku akan mati.

Hei, aku memang jatuh cinta padamu yang menangis. Tapi aku jauh lebih menyukai kau yang tertawa. Kau tahu, aku rela terus mengalami pengalaman mendekati kematian jika untuk melihatmu yang seperti itu.

Jatuh cinta padamu yang sedang berbahagia selalu merupakan yang terbaik.

.

-xXx-

.

_Braaak!_

"Ah, maaf kak."

Lamunanku tentang begitu banyak hal yang dapat membuatku jatuh cinta pada kau yang sedang duduk di bangku taman itu, buyar karena seorang gadis kecil menabrakku yang sedang berdiri di belakang pohon seperti orang bodoh.

"Adik manis, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyaku pada gadis kecil yang menabrakku sambil membantunya berdiri. Karena walaupun aku yang menjadi korban tabrakan, malah gadis kecil itu yang terjatuh.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Terima kasih kak," jawab anak itu sambil menepuk-nepuk rok putihnya yang kotor. "Ah, maaf! Aku benar-benar minta maaf! Aku tidak sengaja!" katanya lagi saat melihat gitarku yang terjatuh karena insiden tabrakan tadi.

"Isabel!" aku pun langsung menyelamatkan gitar kesayanganku. Syukurlah dia tidak apa-apa.

"Ma—Maaf!"

"Oh, Tidak apa-apa, tidak rusak kok," kataku menenangkan.

"Fiuh... Syukurlah. Tapi tetap saja, sebagai permintaan maaf, aku akan memberikan apa pun yang kakak minta," kata anak itu ngotot. Ah, gadis kecil yang baik sekali.

"Tidak, tidak usah. Sudah kubilang, tidak apa-apa."

"Benarkah?" tanyanya lagi.

"Iya, sungguh."

"Hm... Baiklah," katanya sambil beranjak pergi.

Setelah gadis kecil itu melangkahkan kakinya, aku baru menyadari kalau ia sedang menggenggam setangkai bunga di tangan kanannya. Aku pun memperhatikan bunga itu, lalu kau yang sedang duduk di bangku taman sambil membaca sebuah novel, lalu gadis kecil yang menabrakku tadi.

Aku pun segera mengejar gadis kecil itu sebelum ia pergi terlalu jauh.

"Hei, adik kecil! Tunggu!"

.

.

**END**

.

.

* * *

**A/N:** Lanjutannya, yang udah baca **24 Gifts of Love** pasti tau doong.. Hehe..

Di sini saya buat '11' karena angka itu adalah angka November, bulan kelahirannya Mamori. Tapi… bo'ong deng.. :p

Sebenernya pengen buat dengan angka '24' juga, biar sama gitu. Tapi kekurangan ide… ''==

Fic ini dibuat berdasarkan saran dari **Rizu Hatake-hime**. Makasih ya, Rizu-chan.. Saya sih nggak pernah kepikiran buat bikin prekuel ini.. Hehe..

Makasih juga buat semua yang udah baca sama review fic 24 Gifts of Love.. ^^

N.. special thanks untuk **HirumaManda **yang udah nemenin saya SMS-an.. *hugs Manda-chan

Oia, apa ada yang tahu buku yang dimaksud Akaba di poin nomor 10? :D

.

Yosh, maaf kalau fic ini pendek & kesannya rada maksa. Makasih udah baca.. ^^

Mind to **review**?

.

PS : Mungkin bakalan ada yang bertanya-tanya, kenapa setting waktu di fic ini pas banget 24 hari sebelum Mamo ultah (24 November)?

Kalo yang belum tau, itu namanya 'takdir cinta' *ditendang karena gombal.

Ya~~ Namanya juga fanfic.. Hahaha.. XD


End file.
